


Black Crystal

by Mini_Rice08



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Action/Adventure, Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Death, Gen, Matter of Life and Death, Near Death Experiences, OT7, Survival, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Rice08/pseuds/Mini_Rice08
Summary: This series displays a story of a sudden outbreak of this deadly virus called the Black Crystal. One that wipes out the human population within a matter of minutes as it feasts on their victims transforming them into these cannibalistic creatures. Each chapter shows a different perspective from each member, however, they won't be written in chronological order for now until later towards the end.





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary 
> 
> It's only been a few months ever since that tragic day. He harshly recalls the moments of losing his family members one by one falling to this virus called the Black Crystal. Now he found himself wondering around aimlessly trying to survive alone as he faces the danger of raids.

He finds himself squinting as his hand shelters his eyes from the sun glaring down upon him. The winds gently blow a breeze against his clothes. Looking in the direction towards a building that has this familiar structure of a shopping mall. Everything surrounding the place was bare empty. The windows and doors that were once there at the entrance were gone leaving a gaping hole to this shopping mall with shards of glass barely hanging on to the frames. There was light shining within the building as Jinyoung stood there observing the place to see if there were any signs of movement.  
  
He knew from this point that he was making a life decision with the very little amount of food and medicine he has on him. Jinyoung couldn’t afford to face another fatal problem like this especially with the situation he’s in. A harsh swallow feeling how dry his mouth was turning at the thought of entering this unknown space. He could never get used to this feeling of fear. Then gathers up his remaining courage and hesitantly heads towards the place with caution.  
  
Hearing the shards of glass crumble beneath his feet as his eyes were on alert entering this unknown area. The light fades behind as darkness surrounds him the deeper he heads. Unconsciously he breaths slower feeling his heart beat faster. Each beat one after another can be heard clearly in his ears. He keeps his movements to the minimum to avoid making any sound noise just only silence. Jinyoung kept his profile low making it easier to stealth along with his journey across this abandoned building. Along the empty halls of this building were filled with rows of raided shops and many items scattered across the floor that have been dirtied over time left around in his pathway. The walls were decorated with green mould along with the floor giving off this unpleasant vibe.  
  
The silence accompanied him as he swiftly grabs his head torch from his pocket and places the straps around the head secured in tightly then he pulls up his hood to cover the head. Hearing the click of his torch making his final adjustment. Shining the light increasing his sight ahead. The sense of fear still continues to crawl up his back yet he tries to keep a calm head.  
  
Heading in further of the building to see the infrastructure falling apart that barely holds together looking ever so fragile. Nonetheless, he continued on with his raid of the place to see what there was left of this huge place. Soon he approaches a large open area of the building that is brightly lit up. Jiynoung scans while on the move of the place briefly to see sets of escalators reaching up to the second and third floor, then spot a large hollowed dome in the ceiling. Then something in the corner of his eye catches his attention. The light fades in towards a peculiar shop as Jinyoung finds hope. He instinctively grabs hold of the rough handle and pulls out the katana from its slick black saya where it was tucked away comfortably. Grasping the handle tightly and begins to set a course towards the shop.  
  
Jinyoung moves his head around as the light beams in the direction his eyes follow while entering the shop carefully still on alert for any signs of life. Scanning the broken shelves next to the ones that have been barely touched. However, only find them empty. He mentally curses to himself finding more useless items laying around with the feeling of failure until out of sheer luck Jinyoung manages to find something he needed the most; medical supplies.  
  
He kneels down to grab a handful of packaged bandages quickly as his hand accidentally knocks one off the shelf from a ripped package as his eyes caught it trailing away from him. His light follows the bandages movement as it bounces back slightly against a pair of feet that he knew too well. The skin was tarnished black yet transparent enough to be able to see the veins peeking through that were tainted in the same colour. The veins run across the flesh that hasn't rotten away yet. The same black crystal he fears the most that grew outwards from an old open wound within its leg with the remaining skin around it decaying to a coal colour.    
  
His heart beats loudly in his ears and without a second thought, he quickly without care of making ruckus of sound and instantly sprints. Hearing the screeching call of what they call a monster that pierced his ears. Soon he begins to hear more respond to the call of the previous one that echoes down the halls as he exits the shop. His legs moved by themselves knowing full well not to stop but his eyes couldn’t help and look behind to see a distorted look of their face that made it unidentifiable for him to tell if that thing was once a human or not, with multiple blackened crystals growing across its face. His heart was pounding harder than before feeling the fear cling on to him as he faces the front to find a clear path. Jinyoung considered on heading the same way back he got in but he already saw the creatures were running towards him. That left him almost trapped like a sheep in a den.  
  
This forces him to progress on forward without a second thought as he sees another pathway. Feeling the presence of the first one follow him screaming out these inhuman like sounds as many other joins it as they begin to appear after one and another from each side. He makes a sharp turn around the corner as he briefly looks to his side to see one. His arms hold up instinctively preparing himself hearing the glass shatter along with the high pitched howls of the blackened jumping at him. He rolls across the ground violently feeling the pain hitting against his shoulder with one eye shut trying to deal with the pain while another barely open on the monster’s face that is transforming from green to black veins across the face and their eyes pure white. Jinyoung struggles to get rid of the thing that is keeping him trapped while struggling its way to him with both its arms wanting to grasp Jinyoung’s head. The sound of the others was drawing closer which made Jinyoung lose his sense of hope to survive this as he kept on struggling to push this monster away from him. It’s saliva drips down his face making his stomach twirl badly. Many moments flash before him as he mentally asks if this is the end for him.  
  
Then in one swift motion, the sound of cracks and skin being pierced was heard as Jinyoung watches something hit the infected one across the head forcefully making its body swing away from him as the weapon gets pulled out quickly. His eyes were still on the lifeless body of this monster in a daze of what just happened to him while feeling somebody grasp around his arm trying to help him up. “Get the hell up, we gotta go now!” The stranger shouts out which snapped Jinyoung back to reality as he quickly looks around to find his katana laying beside him as he immediately grabs it and gets up on his feet then sprints off with the person tagged along with him taking the lead.  
  
He barely saw the person’s face but knew too well the person was a male holding a metal baseball bat that had been beaten with ice skate blades to it with black blood dripping off it. The unknown person leads him towards this narrow passageway of this building as Jinyoung nearly reaches to the end and suddenly sees another person pop out from the side who was much more taller than him and the other boy with a slimmer build. His leg props up the door to keep it open and shouts, “Youngjae hurry the fuck up!”  
  
The stranger, now identified as Youngjae, glances behind Jinyoung. He finally gets to see Youngjae’s face, though he could barely concentrate to view it. The only thing he saw was Youngjae’s eyes widen in shock, making Jinyoung look behind to see a crowd filled with the Blackened screaming down even louder than before. The taller dude quickly steps out from the door letting go of it as Jinyoung sees someone else from the shadows hold it for him from behind. “Duck down guys!” The guy screams out forcing Jinyoung to throw himself along with Youngjae as the person forcibly throws this mysterious object to the crowd.  
  
Soon his hearing disappears to a piercing sound unable to hear as he feels the sudden strong gust of wind passes him, then looks up to see Youngjae’s face fully now as he grabs hold of Jinyoung again and pulls him along. He watches him mouth something which made Jinyoung react with a blank look as his ears ringed loudly. He looks behind to see smoke along with the ignition of flames happening behind him with the infected on fire yet some were still running towards them. Jinyoung’s eyes look back at Youngjae as he immediately drags himself back up and runs towards the door as the first one to exit, without looking behind him. Then suddenly, Jinyoung hears someone scream out, “Push it now! Yugyeom!” Then a loud bang echoes throughout the empty halls following up with a metal screeching behind him accompanied by the muttered noises of the infected behind the shut doors. Jinyoung found himself laid out on the floor breathing heavily trying to calm himself down along with the guy who was running beside him.

  
“Picked up a new guy, huh?” An unknown voice invades the moment of silence between the guys. It captures everyone's attention as their gaze turns towards the source of the voice. Jinyoung sees a man standing there with a smirk casually swinging a sledgehammer that is heavily wrapped up around it. Looking from the distance, judging by the appearance that they were about the same height as him, almost looking about the same age too or perhaps a few years older than him. The feeling of the stranger’s gaze almost gives out this sense of friendliness yet something dark hid behind them, making Jinyoung uneasy.

Soon Jinyoung feels everyone’s eyes on him increasing the feeling of vulnerability. “Honestly didn’t expect you to help him like that,” a voice speaks up behind him as Jinyoung snaps his head around to spot the person talking as he recalls that guy’s name being, ‘Yugyeom’. Watching Yugyeom’s eyes drift off him as Jinyoung glares at them. Then Yugyeom looks away in another direction as Jinyoung follows him to reveal he was staring at Youngjae. The guy rubs the back of his neck as he looks away with an unsure expression across his face. “I thought he would helpful to us,” the boy reasons with the taller guy who pulls an unamused look at him. “It just means one more mouth to feed the group which is a pain in the back,” another voice brings up within the conversation as they step forward with their arms folded across their chest looking down at Jinyoung.

“Alright Jackson and Yugyeom, no need to be so uptight around him,” the person in front tells them in a calm tone as Jinyoung continues to eye at them refusing to speak any words. The stranger begins to walk towards him moving an inch in closer than he was before as his eyes drift over to Youngjae letting out a smile, “thanks Youngjae for helping them out”. The boy lets out a small grin at the small compliment. Jinyoung witnesses the entire scene, it felt weird to him to see people again other them monsters that lurk about. “He’ll be good since it means more manpower especially with his skills of combat,” the person informs them while eyeing down at Jinyoung stopping right in front of him. The tension between them feels intense with the whole silence and other people eyeing at Jinyoung as if he was some alien in their presence given out the vibe of him being unwanted.

The guy crouches down to his level and displays a friendly smile as he holds out his hand. “The name’s Jaebum and welcome to the pack pal,” he announces suddenly making Jinyoung’s reaction of eyes widen in surprise at the decision just made like that on the spot. “You hear the boss, he’s letting in the samurai guy into the group,” a skinnier guy says altering Jaebum’s words to his taste in a cheerful manner while the other two let out a sigh in response. Jinyoung didn't exactly know where to look until Jaebum’s hand catches his attention again. “He has a name Bambam,” Youngjae tells him with a chuckle.

Jinyoung briefly takes a moment to absorb in the moment of people’s interactions. It must have been so long ever since he’s last had any form of contact with humans while wandering around aimlessly. He almost feels grateful in the moment to witness these small things. He stares at Jaebum’s hand again which is offering a friendly handshake waiting for the acceptance of joining the group. A million thoughts flood his mind but one particular thought stands out from the rest as Jinyoung responds to Jaebum with that thought. He gracefully takes the hand and gives it a good old handshake including a small introduction, “my name is Jinyoung, Park Jinyoung.”


	2. Manifested Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like any normal day, he finds himself doing the usual routine. However this particular day was different, it showed him the extreme opposite of normal. Let's say it was something that the normal can never return to, it was just the beginning.

Jaebeom swiftly walks through the busy crowds of the city. Headphones in blocking out the sounds from the outside. Gliding down the stairs leading to the underground without the fear of falling, after all, he has quickly learnt how to work his way around this hectic city. And just like that, he continues to proceed through the day just like any other. 

Arriving at the platform to see a crowd of people sparse out across the platform. They stand there waiting for the train to show up at any time. He scans down the platform trying to find an empty spot as he plants his feet on the spot he chose. Jaebeom reaches into his pocket to pull out a pocket-sized book that he has purchased not too long ago. Soon he found himself drifting into the story from where he left off previously. 

Reading the book reminded him of himself. How plain the character was just like him. Everything just seemed so normal. Him and his life. Even if living in a city filled up with endless energy, Jaebeom somehow managed to make things feel slower around him at a pace he was perfectly fine with. Nonetheless, Jaebeom was happy in his current state. It was something he would never wish to change since he’s never been the best to adapt to them. Well perhaps he did wish sometimes for a change when things have gotten boring around him, but nothing too dramatic that can affect his entire life. 

Instinctively he peeks up to spot the train arriving on time as he firmly awaits for the doors to open. Briefly observing through the window of the train, he discovers people rushing over to the doors displaying pure panic and fear. The smears of blood taint the windows with several bodies scattered across the floor. The whole view burnt into his eyes filling his body with uneasiness. It was almost as if second nature his body sends out these numerous warnings at the moment once the train stops. He knew very well that something was off about the whole ride. Glimpsing around to see people beginning to back away quietly unable to respond to the unknown on what’s happening on that train. Jaebeom found himself doing the same. Backing away preparing himself for the worst. 

Watching the people on the train struggling to push their way through before the doors can open up fully as it rains with their screams of terror. The sight stuns him leaving him unable to move. His pupils dilate. The music couldn't even muffle out the sounds that surround him. Some manage to push through and escape the vehicle heading towards the exit, then those who were on the platform followed them in a rush trying to flee the situation. There it quickly spreads the panic. 

At the moment someone launches themselves from the train on to one of the people rushing off the train. Both plummet against the ground harshly. The woman screams in despair who is trapped underneath by them. Their grip was tight. Visibly noticeable as it carves their nails into the flesh as the person shrieks out in pain. Suddenly cracking their jaw open as it swiftly digs his teeth sinking into the girl’s neck.  Blood quickly escapes the punctures in the skin, there it leaks soaking parts of her shirt. They lift the girl up for better access of her neck. Her eyes slowly roll back as movements grow to become sluggish. His music manages to drown out the noise. Yet his imagination played out the sounds of flesh being torn from her neck with a gush of blood squirts out of the open wound. Her limbs drop letting out her dying breath. Her body collapses to the ground allowing the blood to splatter across the floor. 

The creature’s eyes itself starts to gawk at Jaebeom and drops its head to the side. Their eyes bloodshot red with veins appeared darker than usual across the face. Heavy breathing. Dripping fresh blood from their mouth running down their neck drenching its t-shirt. It was a sight Jaebeom was not prepared for this day. It looked human yet it acted like an animal on the hunt for its prey. He feels a drop of sweat slide down across his cheek. All he could think of was his life. 

“Run!” Someone screams out managing to ring through his mind. In a blink of an eye, he discovers the creature fixates its eyes on another prey. Then turns to sprint towards its next kill. From that moment a click inside of him sends out these electric pulses down his legs. There he found himself sprinting for his life. Not even once he dared to look behind knowing full well that’s where the danger laid. He rips his headphones. The music didn't comfort his fears.  A flood of dreaded wails is heard echoing from the distance. Hearing his heartbeat fasten tainted by fear unable to remove the thought of dying right here. 

The crowds of people shoving past each other badly trying to escape. This, in particular, didn’t help him leave the mayhem behind any time sooner. Jaebom's heart races faster knowing the time of death draws in closer. His breathing becomes short and rapid with the sensation of his chest tightening by the second. Seconds past by yet they felt like minutes. Finally, he reaches the top with the feeling of relief which faintly hits him in joy. However, the panic doesn’t stop there seeing more people beginning to cause a wave of chaos. Yet again shortly he returns back to his anxious self only worrying about himself. He feared the worst as if this was the beginning. 

His legs carried him away from the underground. A sudden vibration is felt in his pocket. His pace slows down reaching into the pocket to pull the phone out. Jaebeom sees who is calling him. ‘Mom’ was the word that appeared on his screen. He takes a quick scan around to see the area was safe. Turning around he lets out a short sigh trying to regain his breathing again. Quickly he answered it while glancing around to see people stand there with a mixture of confused yet terrified looks at the scene. 

“Jaebeom! Are you alright?” The panic taints her voice as a rush of words begin to leave her lips turning into a clustered mess that he couldn’t decipher them. He wipes away the sweat from his forehead “Mom, I’m alright, what about you and dad?” He asks to remain calm to lessen her worry. However, his mind was somewhere else with this sense of unease. “Ah Jaebeom, we’re alright, your dad and I are worried about you since we’ve just heard there’s been a virus attack in the underground on the news,” his mom explains herself sounding relieved to know he’s alright. He pulls a confused look recalling what he saw back in the underground as the word, ‘virus’ echos in his mind.

Before Jaebeom could speak up, a scream pierces his ears. This tore is concentration away from the phone. He looks behind to see the monster running towards him. This didn’t leave much time for Jaebeom to react and pull up his arms barely making a barrier as the person leaps at him. Jaebeom found himself falling back with force against the ground whacking his shoulder against the ground. The impact made him lose drip around his phone as it skids away from him. 

Jaebeom couldn't respond to the pain, he had another problem on his hand deciding this very moment his life or death. The nails pierce the skin of his forearm releasing more pain. He bites down on his lip to conceal the pain and notices it’s jaw open. Jaebeom awfully knew too well that he needed to act quick. His hand forms a tight fist and briskly in one full swing punches them in the side of its face. This causes the person to tumble off him in result lose their balance as their nails get ripped out of the wound. However, they immediately find their balance again shaking its head as they tower over Jaebeom. 

During this short time he gave himself,  Jaebeom instinctively grabs hold of one wrist as the other hand to puts up a deathly grip around the monster's neck. Blood pours out of the fresh wound feeling the stinging sensation from them. He struggles to retain the person. Inside of Jaebeom, he feared thought of him slipping up at any second allowing the creature to take him away. The battle of holding the person away made Jaebeom feel more fatigued by the second. He clenches his jaw letting out his cries for help through his teeth. 

Strangled screeches made him fear more than ever. Saliva dripping from its mouth falling onto Jaebeom’s face. Their face draws closer each time to his. Its eyes seemed to stand out the most on its face. Jaebeom can only describe them as inhuman with no signs of life behind them other than hunger. His arms beginning to slowly give out to the numb feeling of holding the monster back. The creature’s jaw still cracked wide open and harshly snapping whenever it saw a chance to rip his skin. Tears now threaten to spill revealing his acceptance of death.  

There he predicted his fate. His arms literally clasp given away to fatigue in that very moment. He knew it was too late. Thoughts rushing through surrounded by death yet somewhere inside of him has this small amount of hope and prayed for a miracle. Jaebeom watches the whole scene unfold as it’s mouth jags open and swings forward aiming for his neck. Then, his eyes become sealed tightly preparing for his death. Heart racing faster than ever, but was ready to stop. 

However, in the distance, his ears catch the sound of a gunshot. Blood spatters on to him. The feeling of weight drop on top of him. Jaebeom didn't want to see what happened yet he knew too well he was alive still. Hesitantly he slowly opens his one eye to find the monster's body laid across his with no sign of life. The sense of shock and relief floods his body. Quickly he pushes the body of him as it rolls to discover parts of skin sticking up around a gunshot in the head. There he sits up and glances around to spot armed soldier rushing over to him. Jaebeom finds himself staring at the dead body behind him thinking of his mom's words.

“Are you alright sir?” Have you been bitten?” They quickly ask pulling this concerned look. Jaebeom shakes his head in shock still from the whole moment. The soldier nods simply pulling a tight lip while scanning the place around in search of something. His eyes on to the gun that the solder held. This was the first Jaebeom has ever been up close to a gun. Immediately he knew the situation was a lot worse from what he expected. He gulps dryly trying to regain his calm. At the moment he remembered his phone as his fingers run through his hair stressfully looking around for his phone. “The ambulances are on its way, they’ll help you with that injury,” the soldier informs him forcing Jaebeom to look up and nod with a small smile as he says his thanks to the soldier who saved him. “Also I believe this belongs to you,” they announced handing over his phone as a small feeling of relief is found again. 

Before Jaebeom could thank him again, another soldier approaches them with a concerned look. The tone was low exchanging information to each other. All he could do was observe them as their expresses change to a serious look setting off these uneasy vibes. Something about this whole thing didn’t settle right with Jaebeom finding himself slightly frown. He peeks at his phone to see a few missed calls from his mom. Glances back up to find the soldier running in a different direction with the other soldier. 

Jaebeom couldn’t help but let out a sigh, then decides to call his mom to reassure her that he was alright. The talk between her and him made Jaebeom relax a little still despite feeling how intense his body was. The restless thinking about what he has just encountered twice. He recognised this was something out of the ordinary. A thing they’ve never tackled before. God knows how long he had left before the society begins to corrupt up into flames because of this problem. He bids his goodbye to his parents and straight away calls Mark. 

“Have you seen the news?” Jaebeom asks impatiently tapping his foot. “No, why?” Mark answers sounding confused by his sudden question. “Turn the tv on now,” Jaebeom commands him shortly almost like a demand. Jaebeom hears him shifting about on the phone. Mark does what he was told without protesting against Jaebeom. Seconds go by, yet to Jaebeom they felt like minutes. “What are they saying?” He hurriedly questions thinking of the worst. “Jaebeom are you alright? They’re currently talking about this sudden outburst of a virus,” Mark responds back sounding troubled while continuing listening to the tv. 

Jaebeom didn’t want to acknowledge the fact. It was too clear this entire situation. Who would've predicted that this becomes their reality when it was all fiction at first? He wanted to deny all of it. Refusing to accept this sudden change that may drastically alter his entire life and everyone else. “Mark I’ll head to yours shortly, wait for me,” Jaebeom informs and ends the call there looking around to see the chaos still happening around him. The feeling of acceptance and denial conflicted with him seeing his future won’t be something he expected to see coming. He accepts the fact that from this day nothing will ever be the same for him.   


End file.
